Kagome's Been Lying
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Inuyasha has noticed that Kagome has been leaving the camp for a few nights in a row and the next night, he follows her to see what she's been doing.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's Been Lying.**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Inuyasha has noticed that Kagome has been leaving the camp for a few nights in a row and the next night, he follows her to see what she's been doing.

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha was woken up by a rustling of clothes. He looked down and saw Kagome leave the camp.

_' This makes the fifth night in a row she's been doing that. ' _ He thought as he saw her disappear behind the thicket of trees and brush.

_' If she does it again tomorrow night, I'll follow her and see where she's been going. ' _He continued to think as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Which is something that he has been doing for the last five nights as well.

**Morning,**

Inuyasha woke up again and this time, it was because of food being cooked below him.

" Inuyasha? Breakfast is ready. " Sango said up to him as she looked up at the hanyou. Inuyasha grunted and jumped down to the ground, beside Sango.

She noticed that Inuyasha looked rather groggy this morning. _' Odd. Inuyasha's never groggy in the morning, just grumpy. ' _She thought as she and Inuyasha walked to the fire where the fish was being taken away from.

Miroku also noticed Inuyasha's behavoir, " Inuyasha, my friend, are you alright? " he asked with an eyebrow raised.

" I'm fine! " Inuyasha shouted.

" Oh alright then. I thought you might have been sick, seeing that you are a bit slow this fine morning, but I see that you are just being quiet. " Miroku replied and was hit over the head by both Sango and Inuyasha.

" Shut up! It's not like I'm the first one to be moving around here so slowly! " Inuyasha shouted again as he grabbed a fish and walked back to the tree he was sleeping in and jumped back up onto it to eat his breakfast.

" Miroku? " Sango said to the monk, as she sat down beside him.

" Yes? What is troubling you, my dear Sango? " He asked as he turned to her.

" I'm worried about Inuyasha. He's been going to sleep rather earliy these past few nights and that's not like him. " She replied.

" Yes, I have noticed that. " Miroku said as he placed his hand to his chin.

" And today he woke and was groggy. And we both know he ain't like that in the morning. What could be going on? " She said back.

" Hey! Where's Kagome? " Shippo suddenly asked.

" I'm right here Shippo. " Kagome replied sweetly to the young fox.

" Where have you been Lady Kagome? " Miroku asked.

" Oh I got up early this morning and went for a walk around the camp. I couldn't get back to sleep. " Kagome answered as she came over and took one of the fish and sat down and ate it.

_' That's not like Kagome. What in the world could be going on with those two? ' _Sango wondered.

**Chapter 2**

The day went on by without much happening, which was something that hardly ever happened. And the silence was begining to get to the others for once.

" Inuyasha? " Sango asked from beside Miroku.

" Yeah? " He replied.

" Do you smell any demons or a village near-by? It's getting close to sunset. " She answered/asked.

Inuyasha turned to her, " No. I haven't. Looks like we're staying outside again. " He replied. He turned back around when he saw her nod.

An hour later the group stopped by a river with a clearing not too far away from it. This was going to be their camp for the night.

Kagome was fixing Inuyasha's ramen and added some herbs to it. She stired them up and gave them to Inuyasha. _' That should put him out for the night. ' _Kagome thought as she fixed everyone else's, without putting the herbs in their ramen.

Not too long after everyone was done eating, Inuyasha started to yawn, he stuck his tongue out as he did, his fangs lengthen as well before he closed his mouth and jumped up into the tree above him.

_' There he goes again. ' _Sango thought as she laid down and went to sleep. Everyone else soon followed suit.

Awhile later, Inuyasha awoke to the sound of clothes rustling. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome get up and leave. He too got up and followed her above in the trees. He followed her until she stopped, she stood there for a moment, as if she was listening for something.

_' I hope she ain't listening for me. ' _Inuyasha thought as he watched her.

" You can come out now. Coast is clear. " Kagome said as she felt that no one followed her.

Inuyasha stayed on the branch and waited to make sure if it was really him she was calling out to.

There was a rustling of leaves and out of the brush, stood a familiar figure.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and his eyes widen, _' Koga?... ' _

**Here's ch./s 1 & 2! Hope ya'll like them!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome's Been Lying.**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Inuyasha has noticed that Kagome has been leaving the camp for a few nights in a row and the next night, he follows her to see what she's been doing.

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time,**

_" You can come out now. Coast is clear. " Kagome said as she felt that no one followed her._

_Inuyasha stayed on the branch and waited to make sure if it was really him she was calling out to._

_There was a rustling of leaves and out of the brush, stood a familiar figure._

_Inuyasha sniffed the air and his eyes widen, __**' Koga?... ' **_

**Chapter 3**

" Kagome. What kept you? " The wolf demon asked as he walked to her and hugged her to him.

" I had to make sure that everyone was sound asleep. " She replied as she hugged him back.

" Why don't you put those sleeping herbs in their food like you do with mutt face? " He asked as he pulled back and looked at her.

" Because if I did that then they would be dead. The herbs I use on Inuyasha is very powerful and is only used for demons and half-demons. I snuck them out of Sango's pack when she wasn't looking. " She answered him as she placed her hands to his face and looked deeply into his eyes.

_' So that's why I've been going to sleep so early! That wench! She's been drugging me! ' _Inuyasha thought as he started to feel the affects of the sleeping herbs take over again. But he managed to stay awake long enough to hear Koga and Kagome say,

" So does this mean we can stay together all night? " Koga asked as he leaned towards her.

" Yes. I put enough herbs in Inuyasha's food to keep asleep all night and probably most of the morning. " She replied huskly and leaned up to him and they kissed.

That was the last thing that Inuyasha saw before the herbs finally won and he leaned back and fell asleep.

**Morning,**

Everyone at camp woke up and noticed that Kagome was gone again. Sango went over to the tree that she had seen Inuyasha go into last night and looked up.

Inuyasha was not there. _' Maybe him and Kagome went off to have some privacy last night? ' _She questioned to herself and felt that little pin prick that struck her heart once more.

She had started to feel differently about the hanyou for 2 years now. She wasn't sure when the change happened, but she did know that it would not go away and she didn't want it to go away. But she would get jealous of Kagome and then she would be mad at herself for being like that when she knew that the two loved each other and she had Miroku, right?

Just then, Kagome came out of the brush. Her hair was wet, which meant she took a bath before coming back. And Sango wasn't too sure if she was seeing things or not but it looked like Kagome a bite wound on her neck and she was trying to hide it.

" Morning everyone! " She said to them and went about to work on breakfast.

After everyone, minus Inuyasha, had their breakfast, Kagome ' suddenly ' noticed that Inuyasha was not there.

" Where's Inuyash? " She asked.

" I thought that he was with you. " Sango replied.

" What? " Kagome asked. _' Please don't tell me that he followed me last night! But how could he? I made sure he would stay asleep for the whole night. And I know he went up into that tree he was sitting under. ' _She thought in a panick.

" Well I went to get him so he could have breakfast and he wasn't in the tree. " Sango answered. And noticed that Kagome was starting to sweat.

" Well he's not with me. I went to take a bath when I got up. " Kagome said.

" Perhaps Inuyasha had woken up early and went for a walk? Or maybe he went to get us something for breakfast. " Miroku said coming into the conversation.

" Well I'm going to go look for him. He's been acting weird lately and I want to make sure he's alright. " Sango replied, stood up and took off in a random direction to look for her...Friend?

**Chapter 4**

Sango looked both high and low for Inuyasha. Finally she decided to go up into the trees. On the tree next to her, she saw claw marks in the branch. She leapt over to the tree and saw that there was another set of claw marks on the tree next to the one she just leapt to.

_' These have to be Inuyasha's claw marks. ' _She thought and continued to follow the claw marks until they stopped.

" Ok. Either Inuyasha moved over to another tree further away from here or he went to that tree and stayed there or he went to the ground. " Sango said outloud as she leapt forward and landed one branch away from the sleeping hanyou.

She looked at him and saw that he was in a very deep sleep. She jumped up to the branch he was on and sat down straddling the branch to balance herself out as she moved towards him.

" Inuyasha? " She asked as she reached out and gently shook him. He didn't even stir or grunt. Worried, Sango placed her hand to his forehead and quickly brought it back like she had been burned. Her eyes widen as she leaned forward and smelled his breathe, her eyes widen even more.

_' Demon sleeping herbs! But how did he get a hold of them? I keep them away from both him and Shippo. The only ones that know I have them are Kilala and...Kagome! But she couldn't have! I'll figure it out later. Right now I need to cool him off and fast or the herbs will kill him. ' _Sango then stood up and called,

" KILALA! "

A short time later, Kilala came and was already in her full form floating beside her mistress and looking worriedly at Inuyasha.

" Kilala, we have to get him cooled down and fast. " Sango said as she moved Inuyasha over and off the branch and onto Kilala. Sango then got on and Kilala took off towards the river by their camp.

" No Kilala. Go down river. " Sango said as she saw that Kilala was taking them to the river by the camp. Kilala did as her mistress asked and went down the river.

**Here's ch./s 3 & 4! hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, ABILITY KING KK, and TOFU for your reviews last ch./s!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome's Been Lying.**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Inuyasha has noticed that Kagome has been leaving the camp for a few nights in a row and the next night, he follows her to see what she's been doing.

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time,**

_" Kilala, we have to get him cooled down and fast. " Sango said as she moved Inuyasha over and off the branch and onto Kilala. Sango then got on and Kilala took off towards the river by their camp._

_" No Kilala. Go down river. " Sango said as she saw that Kilala was taking them to the river by the camp. Kilala did as her mistress asked and went down the river._

**Chapter 5**

The moment Kilala landed, Sango slid Inuyasha off of her and they dragged him to the river. Sango held him and splashed water over his face.

" Kilala, go get my pack. " She told her friend as she kept splashing Inuyasha.

" Mmmgrrr " Kilala responded and took off in the air once more.

" Come on Inuyasha. Wake up. " Sango pleaded to him, she was a few splashes short of putting his head under the water when he finally opened his eyes.

His eyes were now a dark amber color instead of his usual bright yellow, his breathing was ragged and shallow. He looked slowly up at Sango and asked,

" Sango? What's going on? "

" You've been overdosed on Demon sleeping herbs. I'm keeping you cooled off until Kilala gets back with herbs that will counter the sleeping herbs in your system. " Sango explained as she slowly placed water around his face.

" Sleeping herbs? " He questioned. His eyes widen as he quickly remembered last night.

" Ka-Kagome! She did this! " He shouted in anger as he slowly came back to life on his own.

" What? Why the hell would she do that? " Sango asked back in anger as well.

" She said that she got the herbs from your pack, so I wouldn't wake up and follow her during the night when she left to go see that mangy, flea bitten wolf, Koga! " He shouted again, this time he tried to move out of the water but Sango stopped him.

" You can't go anywhere until I get the herbs in your system. " She scolded him as she held him back.

Kilala showed up then and landed beside the river with Sango's pack and she could hear the other's coming towards them. Sango quickly dug into her pack and found the herbs.

" Here Inuyasha. Chew this. " She said and placed the herbs to Inuyasha's mouth.

The herbs however had a horrorid smell to them and Inuyasha wouldn't open his mouth.

" Inuyasha, eat this now! " She ordered and held his nose together. His mouth opened and she quickly placed the herbs into his mouth before he could close it again.

" You have to chew it. " She said and watched as he quickly chewed and swollowed the herbs.

" That tasted like rotten meat and smelled worse then Naraku's scent. " He said after he swollowed the herbs.

Sango smiled and cupped some water in her hand and placed her hand to his mouth, this time he opened his mouth willingly and she lifted her hand and let the water go into his mouth. He dranked it greedily.

He was drinking his 3rd handful of water when the others came into the clearing that he, Sango, and Kilala were in.

**Chapter 6**

" Inuyasha! " Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome shouted as they made their way over to the two.

" Are you alright Inuyasha? " Kagome asked.

" Don't you dare ask him that! " Sango shouted as she stared daggers at the girl from the future.

" Well why not? " Kagome shouted back.

" Because your the one that did this to him! " Sango shouted at her and if it wasn't for the fact that she was holding Inuyasha's head above the water because the herbs she gave him hadn't taken full effect yet, she would've jumped up out of the water and give the girl a fist to her pretty little face.

" What are you talking about Sango? " Shippo asked. " Kagome wouldn't do such a thing. " He continued.

" Yeah well she did because she wanted to make that I didn't wake up during the night so her and Koga could bounce around in the forest all night! " Inuyasha shouted back. He may have been mad enough to hit Kagome himself, but he still couldn't just yet.

Kagome's eyes widen. _' He did follow me last night! I have to get out here before they gang up on me. Which I really don't see why they should. Inuyasha's just a half-breed. ' _She thought bitterly as she edged towards the forest, but was stopped by Sango.

Sango had managed to get Inuyasha out of the water and onto the river bank when she saw that Kagome was slowly backing away.

_' Oh no you don't! ' _She thought and quicker then she had ever moved in her life, Sango was behind Kagome.

" Going somewhere, Kagome? " Sango asked slowly and deadly. She didn't give the girl a chance to answer, Sango drew her fist back and socked Kagome in the face.

Kagome fell over and grabbed her face and looked up at her ' Friend ' . But Sango wasn't in the mood to be friendly. She leapt up and landed on Kagome and both started fighting.

Kagome would scratch and pull at Sango's hair. Sango would just keep punching Kagome in the face and in the side when she would get her hair and pull it to the side.

" Uh. Miroku? Don't you think we should stop them? " Shippo asked, looking over at Miroku as he(shippo) sat on his shoulder. Miroku didn't answer, he kept on staring with a goofy smile on his face. Shippo then turned to Inuyasha, but he had a shocked excpression and didn't look like he would respond to him either.

Kagome managed to get a hold of Sango's arm and bit into it. Sango screamed and punched Kagome in the side, Kagome released her arm and screamed,

" Koga! "

" What? " Inuyasha said, after he heard her say that name.

" Right here darling! " Koga shouted, he suddenly came out of the brush and charged at Sango.

" Get off of my mate! " He said and kicked Sango off of Kagome.

Sango went flying and landed in the river.

" Sango! " The others shouted.

Inuyasha noticed that he could finally move. He jumped up and dove into the water. He looked around and saw Sango going down to the bottom of the river. He swam towards her and grabbed her around the waist and swam back up to the surface.

Inuyasha came out of the water and landed on the oppsite side of the river.

" Sango? Are you alright? " He asked as Sango gasped for air.

" Yeah. Just give me a minute. " She said in short breathes.

Inuyasha stood up and turned to where Kagome and Koga was standing.

" Your going to regret that. " He said as he dropped tetsaiga on the ground.

**Here's ch./s 5 & 6! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, ABILITY KING KK, TOFU, DARKSLAYER5817, FOXIEFIREFLY, VFSNAKE, ESHA NAPLEON, YAZZYBOO, KAGOMEYASHA, BMALONE93, WHATUPGRYL, SJKNIGHT, and SEXYINNOCENTS for your reviews last ch./s!**

**And also Thank you: INUMONGIRL18, BMALONE93, KAGOMEYASHA, KAJI GRANJOU, G2FAN, ANGEL-DEMON1, and SEXYINNOCENTS for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagome's Been Lying.**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Inuyasha has noticed that Kagome has been leaving the camp for a few nights in a row and the next night, he follows her to see what she's been doing.

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time,**

_" Sango? Are you alright? " He asked as Sango gasped for air._

_" Yeah. Just give me a minute. " She said in short breathes._

_Inuyasha stood up and turned to where Kagome and Koga was standing._

_" Your going to regret that. " He said as he dropped tetsaiga on the ground._

**Chapter 7**

_' What is that mutt doing? ' _Koga thought as he watched Inuyasha throw down his sword.

_' Oh no. He's goint to go full demon! ' _Kagome thought in a panic, but before she could warn Koga, the wolf charged at the half-demon head on.

" Koga! Stop! " Kagome called out, but it was too late as he landed a punch to Inuyasha's face, turning it to the side.

Koga smirked as he saw the impact his punch had. But his smirk left when Inuyasha turned his head back towards him.

Inuyasha had a smirk of his own, but his was more demonic then Koga's was.

Inuyasha reached up and wiped the small trickle of blood from his lip. His head was down as he spoke,

" Now. My turn! " And he raised his head up, showing that his fangs were slowly getting longer and his eyes were slowly bleeding over to dark red as his iris's turns blue and jagged stripes showed up on his cheeks.

Inuyasha pulled back his own fist and punched Koga right between his eyes, sending him flying back and through a few trees, causing the trees to fall over and crash to the ground.

" That was for hurting Sango! " Inuyasha said as he watched Koga get back up. " And this is for pissing me off! " He continued as he ran towards the wolf, who barely had any time to block the kick coming at him.

Koga was sent flying again, this time he hit a boulder, cracking and breaking a few pieces off of it. Koga got up to knees before he collapsed. When Inuyasha saw that the wolf was not getting up, he turned his attention to Kagome.

She had a look of shock and horror on her face as she saw what Inuyasha had done to her mate. She looked to Inuyasha and said the one thing that he hated the most,

" SIT BOY! "

Inuyasha went to the ground and that was when Koga finally got up and was walking towards the fallen half-demon. He was stopped however by a sword flying towards him and a sacred sutra.

The sword hit it's mark, Koga's right shoulder and went through to the hilt of the blade. The sutra also hit it's mark, Koga's left leg, paralizing the wolf from moving. Koga looked in the direction that the two weapons had came from and saw Miroku with another sutra in his hand and Sango in a fighting position and in her slayer outfit.

**Chapter 8**

" Stay away from him. " Sango said her eyes as deadly as Inuyasha's was when he stared at Koga.

" If you wish to live Koga, I suggest that you and Kagome leave now and never come back. " Miroku said his glare showing that he meant business.

" Ha! As if you guys could actually harm him! " Kagome said off to the side.

The others turned and saw that she had her bow and arrow out and was aiming it at them. She kept it pointed at them as she walked over to Koga and took the sutra off of his leg. Koga then pulled out the sword that was in his shoulder, he grunted as it finally came out and at the same time, he and Kagome shot and threw an arrow and the sword towards the two across from them.

Kagome's arrow hit Miroku in the arm, going straight through it. And Sango's sword came straight at her heart, she had no time to dodge, she threw her arms up and crossed them to, hopefully, stop the sword from hitting her heart.

She waited for the pain, but it never came. She slowly uncrossed her arms and opened her eyes.

In front of her was Inuyasha and he had caught the blade a mer few inches away from her arms. She looked at his hand and saw that his claws was nearly to the bottom of his palm.

_' He's in full demon form. ' _She thought as she looked further up his arm and saw Inuyasha's face. He had his jagged stripes, longer fangs, nearly touching his chin, his eyes were a darker shade of red and his iris's were a very dark, almost black, blue, the center of his eyes were a glowing white. And he had a slight snout forming on his face as well.

**" I wasn't done with you. " **He said, his voice deep and demonic. He turned to fully face the two and smirked when he saw the fear in their eyes.

**" If you two want to stay together so badly, then you can stay together...on the other side! " **He shouted as he ran toward them and attacked.

He struck Koga down first. He sliced his neck with his long claws and then struck him across his chest, breaking his armor. Koga fell to the ground unmoving. Inuyasha then turned to Kagome.

She had an arrow notched and quickly fired it. And it hit it's mark, striking Inuyasha near his heart, causing him to fall over to the side, he laid there unmoving as well. Kagome turned to Koga, but didn't make it two feet as she was struck in the side. She looked down and saw Sango's sword.

Sango ran forward and took the sword out and stabbed her in the heart. But Kagome had stabbed Sango in the leg with an arrow she had managed to get out before she fell over.

Sango pulled her sword and the arrow out of her leg and Kagome bleed out and died. Sango then went to Inuyasha, limping slightly,

" Inuyasha? " She asked as she turned him over on his back.

His eyes were closed, but he was still breathing.

" We have to get to Kaede. " Miroku said as he grasped his arm tightly.

" We can't move him. The arrow's too close to his heart. " Sango said back.

" This may seem drastic. But push the arrow all the way of him, break it and pull the other end out. " Miroku said.

" Drastic? It'll kill him! " Sango shouted as she threw a rock at the wounded monk.

**" Uhh. " **Inuyasha grunted as he sat up and promptly pulled the arrow out of his chest. He roared at the pain and fell back down on Sango's lap instead of the ground.

" Inuyasha! Are you out of your mind? " Sango asked him.

**" No. But that arrow was getting annoying. " **He replied, still in his demonic form. **" Now let's get out of here. Their stink is burning my nose. " **He continued and managed to get up and stand. Sango was right with him as she placed her hand on his chest and he placed his arm around her.

**Here's ch./s 7 & 8! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, ABILITY KING KK, TOFU, DARKSLAYER5817, FOXIEFIRELY, ESHA NAPOLEON, YAZZY BOO, KAGOMEYASHA, BMALONE93, WHATUPGRYL, SJKNIGHT, SEXYINNOCENTS, MIKO647635, (deep breathe) JAYLONNI REANN, TEAM-KAGOME, IZATIGER, VFSNAKE, and EZCELE KUROKAMI for your reviews last ch./s!**

**And Thank you: INUMORGIRL18, BMALONE93, KAGOMEYASHA, KAJI GANJOU, G2FAN, ANGEL-DEMON1, SEXYINNOCENTS, ABILITY KING KK, JAYLONNIE REANN, and ELAINEHAE123 for favoring.**

**CSI-Panther out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagome's Been Lying.**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Inuyasha has noticed that Kagome has been leaving the camp for a few nights in a row and the next night, he follows her to see what she's been doing.

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time,**

_**" Uhh. " **__Inuyasha grunted as he sat up and promptly pulled the arrow out of his chest. He roared at the pain and fell back down on Sango's lap instead of the ground._

_" Inuyasha! Are you out of your mind? " Sango asked him._

_**" No. But that arrow was getting annoying. " **__He replied, still in his demonic form. __**" Now let's get out of here. Their stink is burning my nose. " **__He continued and managed to get up and stand. Sango was right with him as she placed her hand on his chest and he placed his arm around her._

**Chapter 9**

It took the group 2 hours by air to reach Keaede's village. By that time, Inuyasha had passed out and was slumped over on his stomach on Kilala's back, Sango was keeping an eye on him in case he started to fall. Miroku was on top of Shippo in his pink balloon form, flying next to Kilala.

_' Sango seems to have gotten rather protective of Inuyasha these past few days. And it would seem that Inuyasha's demon is also protective of her.(sigh) I guess this means that I'm going to have to find myself another girl. '_ Miroku thought as he observed the two across from him.

**In Keaede's hut,**

Inuyasha lay on a futon, bandaged and asleep. Miroku had left after getting his arm treated and went into the village. Shippo was told to go play outside while Keaede tended to the others. Sango sat next to Inuyasha, her kimono shortened so that her bandages did not rub against her own bandages.

Sango reached over and put a cloth in a basin with water. She rung it out and placed it to Inuyasha's forehead.

Keaede had been frighten by Inuyasha's appreance when they had gotten to her hut. But the others had explained what had happened and that Inuyasha was not a threat to anyone and Miroku had assured her that when Iuyasha awoke, he would be back to normal.

_' If that's the case. Then why hasn't his fangs gone back into his mouth? Or his claws shortened? ' _Sango thought as she removed the cloth away from his face.

When the cloth was completely away from his face, Sango looked at him and nearly jumped out of her skin. He was wide awake, His blue, white, and dark red eyes looked at her for a moment, his eyes un-clear before he blinked slowly and they cleared up.

**" Sango? " **He asked as his eyes looked around the room. **" Are we at Keaede's? " **He continued to ask in his deep demonic voice as he tried to raise up.

Sango placed her hand gently to his shoulder and said softly, " Yes Inuyasha we're at Keaede's. But you need to rest. You've had a pretty rough day. "

**" I know. But why am I still in my demon form? " **He asked again and replied to her.

Sango looked shocked that he was aware of the fact that he was in his demon form, let alone how much control he seemed to be in.

" I'm not sure Inuyasha. You've been like this since you killed Koga and tried to kill Kagome. " She answered.

**" Tried to? Is that wench still alive? " **He asked, growling deeply in his throat.

" No Inuyasha. I finished her off for you. " She answered him, not one ounce of remorse on her face as she told him this.

**" Why? I thought you two were friends? " **Inuyasha asked once again.

" I stopped being her friend the moment I found out what she had done to you. And the reason why is because she had no right what so ever to do that to you. She should've told you the truth instead of drugging you so she could just romp around behind your back. " Sango replied.

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment then said, **" In a way, I can't blame her. I'm not exactly the best alpha around. " **

Sango smiled when she heard him say 'alpha'. Dog demons are in a way like wolf demons, their both pack demons. And her, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and the now, late Kagome were his packmates. He was the alpha male, the leader of their group. Her eyes widen then and she couldn't help but wonder if Kagome was the alpha female or one of the omega of their group.

She shook her head of that thought and focused back on Inuyasha, who was still trying to get up out of the bed.

" Inuyasha. You need to rest. And don't make me force you to lay back down. " she warned him. And placed her hand more firmly on his shoulder and tried to push him back down.

Inuyasha looked at his alpha female for a moment, then finally did as she had asked of him and laid back down. After all, turning into his demon form had taken a lot out of him, that and those damn sleeping herbs Kagome had put in his food didn't help either.

**Chapter 10**

Three days had gone by when Inuyasha finally wok up. During that time, Keaede had removed his prayer beads and destoryed them and the scrolls that told how to make them. Sango's wound had closed up without any problems, she would limp every now and then because the wound was still healing on the inside of her leg. Miroku's wound was also healed and he had no damage to the tissue in his arm so he was still able to use it and he used it well, grabbing every girl's rear end he could see.

Shippo was as cheerful as always, seemingly unaffected by Kagome's death. And had began to stick with Sango and Inuyasha more.

The day that Inuyasha had woken up, the first thing he did was eat. He had returned to normal, mostly, his eyes were back to the golden color they were before a certain wench drugged him, his fangs and claws were still long. Well not as long as they were three days ago, his fangs were only 3 inches longer then they were when he was in his normal state. His claws only came half-way to the palms of his hands, his ears and face were different as well. His face still held the jagged stripes and his ears were more pointed and narrowed up at the top.

At the moment, Inuyasha was resting in one of his favorite trees, watching over Shippo as he played with Kilala in a little game of chase.

_' He seems to be a lot nicer to me since Kagome died. ' _Inuyasha thought to himself as his ears turned this way and that, listening for danger or any small sounds that caught his attention.

" Hey, Shippo. Come here for a second. " He called out to the fox.

Shippo and Kilala stopped their game and Shippo went to Inuyasha. He climbed up the tree and sat down in front of Inuyasha.

" Yes? " He asked.

" Why are you suddenly so nice to me? " Inuyasha asked back with a raised eyebrow.

" Because Kagome told me to be mean to you anyway I can think of. And said that if you came after me, she would just sit you into the ground. " He answered.

" That's not the whole truth. " Inuyasha replied, he could smell when someone was lying to him. Well except for Kagome, since she kept wearing that 'perfume' of hers so it was the only thing he could smell from her and he had taken her word for what she had said.

Shippo hesitated for a moment before he replied, " She also said that she would purify(SP?) me if I didn't do like she said. " Tears were starting to come to his eyes as he told Inuyasha the whole truth.

_' That bitch! She's more cold hearted than I thought! ' _Inuyasha thought as he did something he rarely ever did. He reached out and picked Shippo up and hugged him to his chest. Shippo, shocked at first, relaxed and began to cry until he fell asleep.

Inuyasha slowly raised up from the branch he and Shippo are on and leapt to the ground. He then shot off towards the village. When he got there, he went inside Keaede's hut and gently placed the fox down on an empty bed and covered him up.

Inuyasha's right ear twitched towards the door-way as he heard steps coming to the hut. He turned and saw Sango. She looked like she had seen a ghost and Inuyasha knew right then that it had to do with a certain monk they both knew.

" What did he do thise time? " He asked, but already knew the answer.

" Same as always. But I'm not concerned about what he does anymore. He's not my problem anymore, he's that girl's problem. " She answered, her face turning back to normal.

_**' Good. Now I can claim her as my mate. ' **_Inuyasha's demon thought, but Inuyasha mentaly shook his head of the thought and looked back at Sango.

" Want me to go kill him for you? Or would you rather do it yourself? " He asked with a raise eyebrow once more.

" No. That's not nessceary(Sp?). " She replied as she sat down near the fire pit.

They were quiet for several minutes before Sango broke it by stating,

" I'm going to the springs. "

And left before Inuyasha could respond.

**Here's ch./s 9 & 10! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, ABILITY KING KK, TOFU, DARKSLAYER5817, FOXIEFIREFLY, ESHA NAPOLEON, YAZZY BOO, KAGOMEYASHA, BMALONE93, WHATUPGYRL, SJKNIGHT, SEXYINNOCENTS, MIKO647635, JAYLONNI REANN, TEAM-KAGOME, IZATIGER, VFSNAKE, EXCELE KUROKAMI, and KAJI GANJOU for your reviews last ch./s**

**And Thank you: INUMORGIRL18, BMALONE93, KAGOMEYASHA, KAJI GANJOU, G2FAN, ANGEL-DEMON1, SEXYINNOCENTS, ABILITY KING KK, JAYLONNI REANN, ELAINEHAC123, EXCELE KUROKAMI, and ARETTIG for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome's Been Lying.**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Inuyasha has noticed that Kagome has been leaving the camp for a few nights in a row and the next night, he follows her to see what she's been doing.

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**WARNING: SLIGHT M NEAR BOTTOM. NOT LEMON THOUGH, SORRY:(**

**Last Time,**

_" What did he do thise time? " He asked, but already knew the answer._

_" Same as always. But I'm not concerned about what he does anymore. He's not my problem anymore, he's that girl's problem. " She answered, her face turning back to normal._

_**' Good. Now I can claim her as my mate. ' **__Inuyasha's demon thought, but Inuyasha mentaly shook his head of the thought and looked back at Sango._

_" Want me to go kill him for you? Or would you rather do it yourself? " He asked with a raise eyebrow once more._

_" No. That's not nessceary(Sp?). " She replied as she sat down near the fire pit._

_They were quiet for several minutes before Sango broke it by stating,_

_" I'm going to the springs. "_

_And left before Inuyasha could respond._

**Chapter 11**

It was only after Sango was out of his sight, did Inuyasha decide to follow after her. After all, she was still healing from her wound and if she were to fight a demon, it would strain her leg and cause her to be immobile and not be able to get away. And Inuyasha's demon side could not handle the thought of losing his alpha female.

Sango had made it to the springs without running into a demon. Which she was thankful for. She knew that she could still take on a demon if it did come after her, but if she didn't kill it fast, her leg would strain and then she was doomed.

" I wish Kagome was still alive. That way I could kill her again for the wound she gave me. Oh well, it'll heal in a few more days. " She said out loud to herself as she took her clothes off and walked slowly into the hot water that soothed her wounded leg and sore muscles from all the stress that she had from the past day's events.

Inuyasha sat above her on a bit of a low branch. It was low enough for him to see her, but also high enough to where she wouldn't be able to see him, unless she looked straight up that is, because that was where he was.

Sango sank down under the water until she was up to her chin.

_**Grrr!**_

" Huh? What was that? " Sango asked out loud and raised up from the water.

_**Purrr!**_

" Kilala? Is that you? This ain't funny Kilala! " Sango said to the thicket around her, turning around in a circle and looking around slowly and listening more for the sounds that had disturbed her peace.

When no more noises was heard, she settled back down into the water.

_**Grrr!**_

" Alright! whose there damn it! " Sango shouted as she stood up again and looked around her again. Seeing nothing. _' wait a minute. ' _She thought, then she looked up.

What she saw almost made her jump completely out of the water. Inuyasha was above her in the low branch and was looking at her with his eyes back to being deep red, white, and blue. His fangs were longer again and his stripes were a darker magenta.

" Uhh. Inuyasha? " She spoke softly.

When he heard her voice, Inuyasha blinked his eyes and they turned back to normal. He looked back down at her and saw that she was looking right at him. His eyes widen and he shot off into the night.

" What...was that all about? " Sango said out loud after a few minutes of shocked silence.

**Chapter 12**

The next day, Sango looked for Inuyasha. She couldn't find him anywhere. She had asked everyone in the village, they all said the same thing, they hadn't seen him either. Sango asked Keaede if Inuyasha was with her. She got the same result as she had with the villagers. She even asked Miroku if Inuyasha was with him, but that too had the same result.

_' Where did he go? ' _She thought as she kept looking for her love. _' Maybe I shouldn't have looked up at the tree. ' _She continued to think as she sat down under the god tree.

She sat there for an hour, when she heard the deep growling again. And once again, she looked up and there was Inuyasha. He was in a deep sleep and he was moving his hips up and down and he was grunting.

She sat and watched him for a moment and had a good idea of what his dream was about. So she raised up from her seat and jumped up into the tree right in front of him.

**Chapter 13**

And sure enough, there was a bulge in the center of his pants.

_' I wonder who he's dreaming of? ' _She thought as she reached out and lightly touched the hard bulge.

His hips pushed up further off of the branch and pushed up more into her hand. She moved her hand away from him.

_**Grrr! **_**" Sango. " **He growled when he felt her hand move away from him.

Uncertain if she was imanaging(Sp?) things, she placed her hand back and moved her hand in a forward motion.

Inuyasha growled deeper in his chest as she did. Sango moved her hand away again, but this time, her hand didn't get far. She looked up and saw that his eyes was opened and he was looking right at her, his eyes filled with desire and lust. And it was directed right at her.

**" What are you doing Sango? " **He asked in his demonic voice as he looked at her.

" Uh..Checking to make sure your alright? " She replied.

**" Oh really? By rubbing your hand all over me? " **He said back as he moved closer to her face.

" Yes? " She replied again, her breath becoming irregular as he came closer.

And before she had time to react. Inuyasha moved to her and kissed her fully on the lips.

Shocked at first, Sango closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

**Here's 11, 12, & 13! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you: ****ANGEL-DEMON1, ABILITY KING KK, TOFU, DARKSLAYER5817, FOXIEFIREFLY, ESHA NAPOLEON, YAZZY BOO, KAGOMEYASHA, BMALONE93, WHATUPGYRL, SJKNIGHT, SEXYINNOCENTS, MIKO647635, JAYLONNI REANN, TEAM-KAGOME, IZATIGER, VFSNAKE, EXCELE KUROKAMI, and KAJI GANJOU for your reviews last ch./s**

**And Thank you: INUMORGIRL18, BMALONE93, KAGOMEYASHA, KAJI GANJOU, G2FAN, ANGEL-DEMON1, SEXYINNOCENTS, ABILITY KING KK, JAYLONNI REANN, ELAINEHAC123, EXCELE KUROKAMI, and ARETTIG for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kagome's Been Lying.**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Inuyasha has noticed that Kagome has been leaving the camp for a few nights in a row and the next night, he follows her to see what she's been doing.

Pairing: Inuyasha X Sango

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**ANOTHER BIT M!**

**Last Time,**

_" Uh..Checking to make sure your alright? " She replied._

_**" Oh really? By rubbing your hand all over me? " **__He said back as he moved closer to her face._

_" Yes? " She replied again, her breath becoming irregular as he came closer._

_And before she had time to react. Inuyasha moved to her and kissed her fully on the lips._

_Shocked at first, Sango closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back._

**Chapter 14**

**Morning,**

Inuyasha woke up to the sun hitting him in the face. He opened his eyes and saw Sango snuggled up to his chest. His arms was around her waist, one of her arms was around his waist, the other on his chest. And she was still asleep, a contented smile on her face.

He smiled as well as he ran his clawed hand through her long dark hair as he watched her sleep.

As Inuyasha runs his through her hair, he looks around and sees that they are still in the god tree. He slowly raised up so as not to wake her up, but stopped when he realized that they are still 'together' and her groan of slight pain hit his ears. Her legs tightened around his waist before she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

" Sorry. I tried not to wake you. " He said softly.

" It's fine, Inu. " She replied in the same tone as she snuggled up under his chin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Grr!

" Now don't you start that again. " She teased as she moved her hips up.

" Why? I thought you liked it when I growled. " He replied huskly and returned the movement.

An hour later, the two were in a hot spring. Sango was sitting on Inuyasha's lap as he washed her back and moved to her front. In turn, Sango moved away from him and washed his back and front.

They then spent an hour just relaxing in the springs. When they got out and dressed, they went to the village and into Keaede's hut. They sat down and Keaede served them some soup and they talked for a bit.

" I see that ye have found Inuyasha last night. I hope ye didn't run into any trouble. " Keaede said as she looked at the two. She noticed that Sango's neck, near the collar of her kimono was rather enflamed, concerned, she asked the young slayer,

" Sango child, what has happened to ye's neck? "

Sango looked up to her and then felt around her neck, the oppisite of where Keaede was refering too.

" No child, the other side. " She said and pointed to the other side of her neck.

Sango reached around and as soon as her hand touched the spot, she cried out as if she had been burned. Inuyasha dropped his bowl and was by her side in a flash.

Keaede watched as Inuyasha gently moved the side of Sango's kimono to the side and her eye widen at the sight. Sango's shoulder was enflamed all around a rather large bite wound where her neck and shoulder met.

" Oh shit. " Inuyasha said under his breathe and he moved to her shoulder and began to lick at the wound that he himself had caused the night before and mentally kicked himself for not treating the wound earlier.

Since Inuyasha's fang's were longer at the time, her wound would take another day or so, but as long as he kept treating the bite himself, it would be gone by night fall.

**Chapter 15**

When Inuyasha moved away from her neck, he turned to Keaede,

" Can we talk for a moment? " He asked, indicating to himself and Sango. Keaede nodded her head and left her hut for the moment.

When Inuyasha heard her leave, he turned to Sango. He saw that her eyes were wide and she had paled.

" Sango? " He asked.

She turned her head to him and he saw the shock and hurt in her eyes.

" Sango? " He asked again, placing his hand on her arm.

She didn't say anything for a moment and then she looked at him and said,

" Does this mean that we're mates? "

" Yes. " He answered.

Sango launched herself at him and started to cry. Inuyasha, not liking to see her cry and mistaking her tears, pulled back and looked into her eyes.

" Are you angry? " He asked.

" No you baka! I'm happy! " She replied and kissed him.

Afterwards, they told the village about them and they celebrated their union and after that, they began to build their home and made sure that there was a place for Shippo and their future young ones and they had 3 children and lived happily with their family for a long time.

**The end.**

**Here's ch./s 14 & 15! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you: ** **ALECHAOS OGIGIO, ANGEL-DEMON1, ABILITY KING KK, TOFU, DARKSLAYER5817, FOXIEFIREFLY, ESHA NAPOLEON, YAZZY BOO, KAGOMEYASHA, BMALONE93, WHATUPGYRL, SJKNIGHT, SEXYINNOCENTS, MIKO647635, JAYLONNI REANN, TEAM-KAGOME, IZATIGER, VFSNAKE, EXCELE KUROKAMI, and KAJI GANJOU for your reviews last ch./s**

**And Thank you: INUMORGIRL18, BMALONE93, KAGOMEYASHA, KAJI GANJOU, G2FAN, ANGEL-DEMON1, SEXYINNOCENTS, ABILITY KING KK, JAYLONNI REANN, ELAINEHAC123, EXCELE KUROKAMI, ARETTIG, and ALECHAOS OGIGIO for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
